To A Better Future
by LycoX
Summary: Oliver Queen has nothing but a cell to live in until an opportunity to go back and do things differently changes that.
1. Chapter 1

**To A**

 **Better Future**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I've had this idea awhile now and while a version (Another Chance, Another Life in Possibilities) has been done, I wanted to try again as this idea came back to me. Though at first I wondered how I was gonna do it and then I remembered what Stand With Ward and Queen did with a Flash/Arrow story of his called 'The Battle Of Time' and that helped me figure out how I was gonna pull this off. This takes place after the current seasons.**

* * *

Oliver Queen sat in his cell in Iron Heights' Death Row wing, brooding in the dark as night had passed once again. Brooding over all his failures and feeling yet again that being in this cell was appropriate. As the man had nothing after a tumultous year of betrayal and loss. Sure, things had started out fairly decently, but then Cayden James and his team had formed to cause problems due to James thinking that Oliver had killed his son. When in fact, it had been one of his team members who had done the deed. Other factors like Agent Watson and the team crumbling due to differences of opinion had led to Curtis walking away for good, Felicity dying thanks to Rene's bullet when she tried to save Laurel's life, Rene and his daughter leaving town for good so that things would be less hectic for them, Dig had even lost his arm to amputation in the end and he and his family left town as well. Dinah had died when she tried to kill Laurel, only for Quentin to shoot her several times to prevent his Earth-2 daughter from dying by her hand. Prompting the two to also leave town for good after getting the Meta to take on the Earth-1 identity of Laurel Lance and coming up with a believable lie as to why she had been missing and presumed dead for so long.

He hadn't really been sure what to think of that as it hadn't felt right to him for whatever reason, but life didn't give him long to think about it much. Especially after Thea and and a paralyed Roy had chosen to also leave town with the vow to never come back. Ultimately leaving Oliver on his own with no help and eventually, forcing him to take up old methods to effectively deal with Richard Dragon and his bunch after the man had killed Cayden and taken his spot as the leader of the group. Agent Watson though… She'd been smart and cleverly set up a few things to ensure his actions would be seen. Forcing him to lose custody of William and having no choice but to surrender himself. Making him somewhat resentful that Barry seemingly had it much easier over in Central despite a few of the problems he had had that year in his bright and cheerful looking city. Oliver wasn't even sure how long he'd remain on Death Row until it was time for his execution for all he'd done as the Hood, the Arrow, and finally, the Green Arrow. Not to mention lying under Oath in the past. And after a month of being in his cell, the archer had even found himself wishing Waller was still alive Cause then at least she'd be all too willing to pull him out and force him to work for her.

If only so that he could possibly end up dead while working for her and escape the misery that his life had become. Sure, the Legends and even Barry had offered to help bust him out and get him somewhere where he couldn't be found. But he had told them no due to how he felt about feeling like he deserved to be in that cell. "Jeez, Ollie, your face is gonna end up stuck like that if you don't change it." Declared a voice that shouldn't have been possible.

Making Oliver stare up and look at the figure of one Tommy Merlyn. "Who are you!? And how'd you get in here!?" He asked dangerously as he got to his feet, ready to attack if needed.

"Tommy Merlyn, your best friend and brother in all but blood? I mean… Who else would I be? As for how I got in here? Death really likes me." Tommy replied cheekily.

Earning a growl from the unshaven archer as he did not like being toyed with. Tommy just sighed and spoke up again. "Alright, since you don't believe me… When we were 11, Kelly Delcourt kissed you, leaving you so stunned that she took it as the opportunity she was hopin' for to pants you in front of everybody."

Oliver's eyes widened in shock as practically nobody remembered that embarrassing story! Well, unless Tommy brought it up anyway just to poke fun at him back in the day. "TOMMY!?" Got out the stunned man and then wincing at the high volume of his voice.

Knowing it would bring unwanted attention. "Yep! That's my name! And don't worry about the guards or the other inmates, they can't hear or see what's happening here between us."

"Oh." Well that's handy to have on your side.

The two stared at one another for a moment until Oliver stepped forward and hit his best friend in the jaw, sending him stumbling a bit. Tommy held his face as he looked at his smug looking best friend. "What the Hell was that for!?" Asked the dark haired man as he rubbed on his aching jaw.

Oliver just grunted. "For bringing that horrible moment up when I told you to never do it again or face the consequences."

"Well how else was I supposed to get you to believe me!? Plus, I didn't want to waste time tryin' to convince you and probably experiencing another death! Or… Would I even actually die again if I'm already dead to begin with?" Oh… That was something to ask those on the Otherside!

His best friend stared him down before letting out a sigh. "I suppose you have a point. But you could be from another Earth for all I know."

"Afraid not, Ollie. I'm the real legit Tommy Merlyn of Earth-1. Who was horribly taken far too soon from this Earth and all its beautiful women thanks to his murdering psychotic father." Replied the man but it seemed like Oliver wasn't necessarily inclined to believe him.

Making him heave out a sigh. "Alright, its clear its gonna take more then that story to make you believe me and somethin' tells me that would take too long."

"Probably right, so is this something Barry came to you about in the hopes I'd agree in leaving with you to your Earth?"

"Uhh, no. Plus, I'm dead, past the Mortal Coil and all that. What I am here to offer you though, is a chance."

"A chance for what?" Oliver asked gruffly.

"A chance to go back and change things for the better, man! Cause how things are now? Not even anywhere close to how it actually should be." Damn Time Masters and their meddling!

For even in death, they still had things so badly screwed up to the point that not even the Legends or the Time Bureau even realized it! "I was under the impression that going back in time and changing an event was a bad thing due to the potential ramifications it had." Why he was even humoring this alternate version of his best friend? Oliver didn't know since this version had no real reason to be trying to convince him of using time travel to fix things when he could be trying to convince him to go with him to his Earth instead.

Tommy nodded. "Normally? Yeah. But those from on high on the Otherside are involved since they are wanting to change things for the better."

"Right. So either you are from another Earth, or, the Speed Force Barry's talked about, appearing before me as my best friend. And that's something I really don't care for by the way." Growled Oliver in annoyance.

Tommy hung his head for a moment before looking at his best friend. "Boy, even with all you've seen and done, you are still a hard sell." He told the other man with a hint of frustration to his voice.

"One of the many reasons I'm still alive."

"And in a cell, can't forget that."

A grunt came from the archer. "I couldn't forget if I wanted too. So you might as well go back to where you came from cause I'm staying right here."

"Dude, seriously, I'm givin' you a chance to go back and change things for the better! Your mind would be taken back to a younger body that's not littered in so many scars and injuries. And I know deep down, you want to do this."

Oliver stared at him for what felt like a long time until he sighed and shook his head. "Alright, fine, whatever. If it'll get you to leave me alone, I'll play along with whatever bridge you're trying to sell me." Declared the man as he figured that why not, he'll humor this version of his best friend.

If anything, it'd pass the time a little before he inevitably found himself back in his cell. Tommy however, knew full well his best friend was just humoring him since he didn't want to believe but he didn't care about that. Besides, it wouldn't be long before Ollie did find himself having no choice but to believe. Clapping his hands together with a grin, Tommy came up to his best friend and brother in all but blood. "Dude, you so aren't gonna regret this. But I should warn you, this will probably hurt. A lot."

"Can't be any worse then the pain I've already gone through." Grunted Oliver grimly and making the other man wince at the crap that Ollie had been through!

"Maybe, maybe not."

And before the archer could ask him what he meant by that, the palm of Tommy's hand slapped him hard on the forehead. Pain instantly shot up through out Oliver's body and it was perhaps the worst thing he'd ever felt as he closed his eyes and let out a scream of pain.

 **Lian Yu, Years In The Past**

A loud gasp broke the mostly silent atmosphere of the Fuselage that morning as Oliver sat up in his makeshift bed, breathing heavily as he did so and startling the other two that lived in it with him. "Kid, what the Hell!?" Asked Slade in alarm and perhaps even a little worry.

Since it wasn't often he did that as Shado came to Oliver's side as she knelt down to him in worry. "Are you alright?" Came the gentle question in English.

His head turned quickly to look at her with a wide eyed expression on his face. "Sh-Shado!?" Gasped Oliver in shock as he stared at the face of a woman he had cared so much for and lost in such a horrible way cause of Ivo's cruelty and madness.

His hands cupped her face as he stared at her, drinking her in. "What is it? You look like you are looking at a ghost, Oliver." Shado told him in concern and growing worry.

Worry that even Slade was starting to have as the seconds passed by. But he said nothing as he suddenly stood up and inspected himself, even taking off his shirt and pulling up a pants leg to inspect a leg. "No Shark bite… Hardly any scars… I, I really am in the past..." Mumbled the castaway in shock.

Coming to the realizing that the Tommy who had been in that cell really was his best friend who had somehow returned from the dead with an offer of sending him to the past and placing his mind into his younger self! Shado and Slade watched all this happen in growing concern and worry for their friend, or perhaps lover in Shado's case. "Kid, don't you dare start losin' your head on me now."

Oliver's head snapped towards him and he quickly came to the ASIS soldier and to his complete surprise, hugged him as a laugh escaped him. Making the Australian rather uncomfortable in the process. Thankfully, the hug didn't last long as the Kid pulled back and then hugged Shado with another laugh escaping him. Even kissing her with everything he had and causing a brief spark of jealousy to flare up in Slade. Shado practically melted into the passionate kiss but it didn't stop her from feeling worried and concerned for the man. Moments later saw Oliver pulling back, leaving a breathless Shado with her eyes still closed as he wrapped an arm aroud her and kept her close to him. "Tommy wasn't lying, nor was he from another Earth or whatever. I really am in the past." Oliver said in shock and awe as he looked around at the Fuselage.

Which strongly felt of home and happy memories to him before Ivo came along and ruined everything. "Kid, you're startin' to really worry me."

Slade watched as the Kid's face went from shock and awe to deadly serious. "No need to be, Slade, but we are about to have a problem that you should want to be worried about."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked the gruff man and causing Shado to snap out of her daze.

"What I mean is… In a few hours, we're gonna have some uninvited guests show up on the island." Replied Oliver in a deadly serious tone with an equally serious look on his face.

One that neither Slade or Shado had ever really seen from him before.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Decent for a beginning start to this story? And once I've taken care of a few other fics, I'll be coming back to this. Even if the reaction to it isn't all that much. R and R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: The moment you've all been waiting for! Hope the wait will have been worth it!**

* * *

 **Two and a Half Hours Later**

"You really aren't losin' your shit after all, Kid." Muttered Slade in shocked awe as he, Shado, and Oliver stared down at an old Japanese Submarine that had made its way into Lian Yu years ago.

Oliver merely nodded in a grim manner as Shado looked up at him with her lower lip caught between her teeth. Wondering what he wasn't telling them as she knew there had to be more other then he's from the future and knows there's something bad on this Submarine before them. Even having taken them to a cave where three long dead Japanese soldiers had been laying at rest in. Along with a Hozen that he had taken while ensuring the skeletons of those soldiers couldn't be found by anyone else. Shado knew from personal experience and stories told by both Oliver and Slade that they had never been this far before and she was honestly worried. Worried for Oliver, especially the one she had known up until today. Wondering where he might be now with this older version in his body. Wondering where she was in his time and feeling curious as to what would have caused him to be so willing to undertake such a great chance to change all he knows. That he had barely left her side while casting somewhat saddened glances at her had also left her with a bad mental image in her mind that she hoped she was wrong about.

He'd even spoken of a girl named Sara, that was aboard the Freighter that was soon to arrive on the shore of Lian Yu. Of how he and this girl had gone behind the back of another girl named Laurel to be unfaithful. That Laurel and Sara were sisters even and it had disgusted the Chinese girl a great deal, but she wasn't about to turn her back on Oliver. Not when she knew how he had regretted such a thing and was disgusted with himself. Even years later from his own perspective and when she thought about it, the Oliver had come to know wasn't that unfaithful boy he'd been before Lian Yu. A boy she would have had nothing to do with thanks to her own levels of self respect.

Slade had been understandably worried about the Kid ever since he'd woken up that morning. Especially when he started to talk about being from the future and how he had come back to his younger body to try and change things for the better. Making the Australian worry that someone he was starting to view as a little brother was beginning to lose his mind thanks to being on the damned island for so long. And he'd known about Oliver's bad decisions regarding the Lance sisters and had been greatly surprised to admitting it to Shado while proving that he wasn't losing his mind when he brought them to that cave with those soldiers. Going even further to show his proof of not being insane afterwards by bringing them here to where this Submarine is. "Kid?"

"Yeah, Slade?" Asked the the young man as he continued to stare at the Submarine with a grim expression on his face.

"Say I'm beginnin' to believe all this talk of you somehow bein' from the future. What happens when you accomplish what you came back to do? How do you even know what exactly it is you need to do in order to accomplish your mission?"

Letting out a sigh, Oliver looked over at the man he considered a brother. Even if he had murdered his mother in the time he came from… "I… Slade, I honestly don't know. But whatever happens, it has to be better then living out my days in a prison cell because of all my mistakes." He told the man and Shado by extension.

Even if he still did think he deserved it. "Prison!? For what!?" Wondered Shado in alarm and gaining another sigh from him.

"For my mistakes, and because of one woman's vendetta against me for trying to make my city a better place by being a vigilante."

His hands clenched tightly at the thought of Watson, of Diaz, of Anatoli turning against him, and everything else. His knuckles were even turning white and the whole thing concerned Shado enough to the point she placed a hand on his shoulder. Hoping it might bring comfort to him while questions begged to be asked. The distant sounds of explosions however, caught their attention, causing the trio to turn around and look in the direction of it. "Ivo." Growled out Oliver.

"Looking to ensure no potential problems on the island then?" Slade asked curiously and gained a nod in return.

"Yeah. But come on, let's get to the Sub and destroy what's on it."

"What's on it, Kid?"

Oliver turned to look at him with that grim expression on his face and a haunted look in his eyes. "A drug that can either kill a person or twist them into something to the point that the first thing is a damned mercy." Replied the man from the future seriously.

Shado's face took on a serious look as she observed the Sub and the man she has given her heart too. "Then we must quickly make our way to it to ensure it can not be used by this Ivo or anyone else."

Nods of agreement came from the two men and together, the trio quickly made their way to the Sub as the sounds of explosions continued in the distance behind them.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Short, but I think it works.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: Sorry for the delay in getting this to you guys! New job has left me pretty busy and exhausted.**

* * *

 **A Short Time Later**

"Right, so we've destroyed the Mirakuru and ascertained that the only way to move the Sub is by sacrificin' one of us to do it, what now, Kid?" Asked Slade after he, Shado, and Oliver made it back to shore from the Japanese Sub a short while later.

Though the Australian was a little bothered by the fact he'd evidently gone batshit crazy for a long while in the Kid's timeline courtesy of the Mirakuru, Shado dying, potentially wrong decisions in how that was handled where he was concerned, and Anthony Ivo's willingness to exploit that. And sure, he felt something for Shado as she was an amazing woman, but to go that far? Especially because of the bloody Mirakuru? It was just insane and he'd like to avoid all that thank you very much! Oliver sighed as he turned to look at his brother in all but blood as Shado looked at him with concern in her eyes. "Well, we can try and sneak on board the Amazo and take it over, or lure Ivo and his men here somehow and take them all out, maybe by rigging some of the mines together into one bomb, or use the rocket launcher to disable the freighter and use the chaos to sneak on board and rescue the people trapped as Ivo's prisoners." Offered Oliver as he'd been thinking about the whole thing for some time now.

And actually enjoying coming up with all the ideas and sadly realizing that he'd allowed Felicity to do a lot of his thinking for him for the longest time. Which was not a good thing at all. Though as he reminded himself, he had given the idea of what he'd do differently some thought here and there over the years but it tended to stay in the very back of his mind for the most part. Both Shado and Slade frowned as they thought about the ideas and why he wanted to rescue those who were unfortunate prisoners on the freighter. Particularly Sara Lance for example. "Oliver, how would we get on board the freighter without a form of transport? Slade and I could swim to it but you don't have the endurance for such a thing in your current body."

Oliver had to grimace at that as it was true. God knows he'd been breathing heavily once they'd gotten on the Sub and he was even breathing a bit hard right now after the swim back to shore. "Well… We could use the cover of the night to parachute from a high distance to the Amazo. Slade and Sara did that in my time. Or if some of the Amazo's men come over here at some point like I believe they will, we can take them out and use their boat to get on board. Only problem is..."

"It being light out would help them realize very quickly that we aren't their men." Slade finished grimly and the archer from the future nodded grimly.

The trio thought their options over for a bit as faint booms in the distance could be heard again, breaking them from their thoughts and frowning at the noise. "I think I have an idea…"

One Shado knew the boys would probably have an issue with if she suggested herself. Especially Oliver as he had told her how he had lost her in his time and it had greatly horrified her. But at least it was an idea and hopefully it wouldn't lead to insane choices being made. "What's that?" Wondered Slade curiously as he and Oliver looked at her.

"One of us allows ourselves to get captured and I think given Slade's ASIS training, he would be the best option out of the three of us." She told the two and the sigh of relief from one of them was easily heard.

A bark of laughter escaped their Australian friend as he clapped his hands together. "An insane plan for an already insane day. But why not? They wouldn't expect to capture someone with Military training."

He got nods of agreement from the two but despite the somewhat positive aspect of this, Oliver couldn't help but feel dread well up in his stomach over the whole thing. And hoped like Hell this went well while still feeling greatly relieved Shado wasn't going to be doing this. Though he strongly wished he had more of an idea of things that would help change this point of his life for the better instead of winging it for the most part and hoping for the best.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well now, how do you all think that'll go?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: Here we go, yo! And here's the thing, I don't necessarily NEED to follow what the show(s) did in regards to Sara and time travel in this fic.**

* * *

 **Sometime Later**

After a bit more thought of exactly how to get Slade 'caught' by Ivo's men, a plan was put into motion. One that would make clever use of the rocket launcher still on the island by having just one of its rockets impact the water near the Freighter from Hell. Unexpectedly however, the rocket hit a little too close to home and left a hole on one side, which helped damage the engines due to flying debris. Not that the trio knew about that particular thing until later. This unexpected development saw half of Ivo's men coming to the island while the other half stayed on board to deal with the hole and its problems. Along with escape attempts by their prisoners thanks to the explosion knocking loose several of the cell doors. "Here they come." Announced Slade with his binoculars over his eyes as he, Oliver, and Shado watched from a hidden spot near the beach.

Oliver and Shado looked at one another and gave the other a nod as both took a deep breath before looking back at the task in front of them as they went to their own respective hiding spots. Shado armed with her bow and quiver while Oliver held a rather thick branch as while he had the knowledge and all that of being a master archer, his past body hadn't been fully trained just yet. And the less potential for problems from his trying to use a bow the better. He also had his knife hidden out of sight just in case it was needed. "Spread out! Whoever attacked us may be nearby!" Ordered one of the pirates as they made land.

An arrow made its way from the trio's hiding spot courtesy of Shado and made its mark in one of the men. Another one quickly found itself in another. "WE'RE UNDER ATTA-AUGH!"

Several more arrows hit their targets, lessening the 20 odd men even more. Which is when Oliver and Slade came from their hiding spots to attack the pirates as Shado remained hidden just in case. But as the fight went on, Oliver was 'forced' to flee the area as the few remaining men 'captured' Slade. "LET ME GO YA BASTARDS!" Roared the ASIS man as he 'struggled' in their hold.

"BE SILENT!" Commanded one of the survivors as he used part of his weapon to knock the man out.

"Do we pursue the other one? As it appears there is more then just the two who attacked us." Asked one of the men.

It was thought over for a moment before an answer was given. "No. We take this one back to Ivo. I'm sure he'll love an opportunity to 'talk' with this one."

Savage grins were had by the few remaining survivors as they began to carry off Slade back to their boat and to the Freighter itself. Unaware of two sets of worried but hopeful eyes watching them the whole time.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Short, but I think works nicely!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: Many apologies for the delay in getting this out to you guys. As for Slade and his sons in regards to a guest's mentions of it, I hadn't really thought too much on that since I never really watched the episode. But we'll just say that right before Slade got 'caught', Oliver told him about that particular situation. Now, on with the show!**

* * *

 **Ivo's Freighter, An Hour And A Half Later**

"AUGH!" Bellowed one Slade Wilson in absolute pain as a certain Doctor Anthony Ivo pulled out his eye in a none too gentle manner in the name of Science.

"Thank you for your contribution, Mr. Wilson. This will greatly help me. Now, are you willing to answer a few of my questions?"

A panting and bleeding Slade spat at him. "Go to Hell, you sick son of a bitch! I won't tell you a damned thing! You hear me! I won't! And once I get free, you're gonna pay for taking my eye!" Roared out the man as he struggled against his restraints to try and free himself.

Ivo just stared at him for a moment before shaking his head with a tsk. "I suppose then it'll have to be with a little truth serum that I get what I want from you." Said the man in mock regret.

Slade however, just smirked. "Go ahead, but you'll find its not gonna be that easy even with that junk in me."

"Trying to be so brave all the time must be terribly tiring." Ivo told him as a Blonde girl brought him a syringe filled with a liquid in it.

 _The Kid warned me this man was bad news but I was a damned fool to think he was perhaps over exaggerating despite the truths he's shown Shado and I recently._

He'd never again doubt the Kid on anything, no matter how trivial it might be if he managed to survive this mess. And despite his current situation, he did take notice of the Blonde girl. "You're Sara, Sara Lance, right?" Asked the stranded ASIS man to the girl.

Causing her to startle and stare at him in shock. "How… How did you know my name!?"

"Cause I know Oliver Queen, and he's on the island this bloke's idiots took me from. I don't think the Kid will be too impressed that you've thrown your lot in with a certified nut job."

Sara however just shook her head in denial. "You're, you're lying! You have to be! No way Ollie's on that island! And Anthony Ivo isn't crazy, he's the savior of the Human Race!" Protested the girl as Ivo none too gently jabbed the syringe's needle into Slade's arm.

Injecting him with the truth serum as Slade glared at him despite how much it hurt to do that! "Ah, wonderful, you've been brainwashed by this dirtbag."

"I don't have to listen to this." Seethed Sara and the 'good' Doctor gave her permission to leave.

"Oh, have ya taught her to play fetch for ya? Or some other sort of drivel that I don't even want to think about?"

"For a man with blood coming out of his eye socket, you are remarkably insultive."

Slade chuckled and spat at him again, which got him a hit to the face and further pain because of it. "What can I say? It got lonely on that damned island so I had plenty of time to come up with some great insults. Especially after little Sara's boytoy showed up." Replied the one eyed man tauntingly.

Something Ivo didn't appreciate one bit as his watch told him the serum should be taking effect by now. "Now that the serum's fully captured you, let's begin. What sort of defenses do you have on that island? Other then whatever it was you used to hit my ship.

No answer was given, making the man frown. "Again, what sort of defenses do you have on that island?"

Again, no answer was given as Slade just sat where he was. "Are you really and truly alone? Do you have the means to bring in reinforcements?"

Chuckling came from his 'guest' and that only served to annoy the man. "ANSWER ME!"

Slade looked up at him in shock. "Oh, you're talkin' to me? My mistake you see, as all the pain where my eye used to be is makin' it hard to focus." Quipped the man sarcastically with a smile on his face.

Snarling in rage, Ivo lost control of himself and slugged the ASIS man hard in the jaw. Which didn't seem to do much to Slade. Other then causing him to spit out blood anyway. "Thank you, sir, may I have another? As that first one was quite delightful. Then again, I've been hit harder by Roos in the Outback so that kinda tickled now that I think about it."

Glaring at him, Ivo slugged him again. "How the HELL are you able to resist the truth serum I gave you!?"

"Oh? That? Compliments of ASIS, you piece of shite." Slade told him disdainfully.

"ASIS? As in the Australian Secret Intelligence Service agency?" Asked the man in slight worry.

"That's the one!" Came the cheerful response.

Which didn't settle too well with Ivo as he began to yell for his guards to come and take Slade down to the cells. "Maybe once he's had some quality time down there he'll be more willing to answer my questions!"

"Not a chance! You hear me!? Not a chance!" Roared Slade as the Pirate Guards escorted him away.

However, along the way there, things would get a bit rocky when an explosion would cause the ship to rock violently. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Yikes, Slade may have lost an eye, but he definitely gave as good as he got in return!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: And here we go!**

* * *

Pandemonium was the best way to describe the Freighter known as the Amazo as explosions rocked the deck. Allowing for Slade to get free, steal a weapon, and start going to town on the Pirates. Granted, he had two handicaps going for him thanks to the truth serum in his system and the loss of his eye but he ignored that to press on to where the Kid had told him of Ivo's prisoners. As he did this, Oliver and Shado floated down to the Amazo with a parachute with Shado carefully shooting off modified arrows that had components of the island's land mines at the Freighter. Making the former Med Student damned grateful that Oliver had chosen at one point in the future to do up some reading on older models of land mines and how to be creative with them. Which had gotten her to amusedly remark that that had felt like a Mcgyver moment and got a look of confusion in return and having to tell him she'd explain later.

"And Anatoli thought reading up on those things was a waste of time." Muttered Oliver in a smug fashion as they made their way down.

Grateful that the beginnings of a darkening sky had made them slightly hard to see. As otherwise, they never would have made it this far without a back up plan. Shado shook her head in amusement with a smile on her lips but said nothing as they managed to land. Unfortunately, a Pirate saw this and came after them while yelling of intruders on the ship. Even more unfortunate however, he was made short work of by the two, allowing for Oliver to take his weapon and start using it on the Pirates that were around. "We gotta get to Ivo's study and wipe out any information he has!"

"And of Ivo himself?"

"We have to take him out too." Oliver said darkly and Shado nodded in understanding even if she did wish there was another way.

But considering all she had learned from her fellow castaway, if Ivo managed to survive to another day, he could have a chance to start over again. And perhaps worse, twist things to his advantage and get them killed. As they made their way to where they needed to be and kicked Pirate ass, Fate would intervene when Sara and Oliver crossed paths with one another. "OLLIE!?"

"Yeah, I'm alive and you need to come with us!" He told her shortly as she looked on at him in disbelief.

"He… He wasn't lying after all." Sara murmured in shock.

"And by 'he', I take it to mean you refer to our friend Slade?" Questioned Shado curiously.

"Umm, yeah. Wait, who are you?"

The three had to duck for cover as debris went flying courtesy of the explosions thanks to Shado's modified arrow attacks. "Her name's Shado and she's a friend, now come on! We need to get rid of Ivo's work!"

Grabbing her hand, Oliver began to move but found that Sara was unwilling to move a muscle. Causing him to look back at her in confusion and perhaps annoyance. "Well!? Come on!"

"You want to get rid of Anthony's work? Why would you want to do that!? He's gonna use it to save the Human race!" Protested the girl unhappily.

"He's not a savior! He's a madman and you know it!"

Sara just shook her head at him as the voices of the prisoners could be heard making their way to the top. "No, you're wrong! You just need to meet him to see that!" She told him in a pleading manner as Oliver began to realize that because of the apparent changes he had made to the timeline, that Sara was still pretty much under Ivo's spell.

Which was a huge damned problem in his view. "We do not have time for this, we must hurry to Ivo's work and rid it from the world!"

To Oliver's dismay, Sara pulled out a gun and aimed it at the two of them. "I, I can't let you two do that, Ollie. Anthony's work is too important!"

An unlikely savior would happen however in the form of a man named Hendrick. However, his form of help was the kind that resulted in Sara getting stabbed right in the heart, followed by a few more stabbings to the rest of her body as Oliver and Shado looked in on shock. Getting up, Hendrick looked down at Sara's shocked and dying self with a satisfied look on his face. "Damn that felt good!" Crowed the man happily as he finally got his payback on Ivo's little bitch.

"NO!" Yelled a shocked Oliver and before Hendrick could do anything to stop him, the former Queen Scion and visitor from the future, shot him several times with his weapon.

Oliver sneered at the shocked man as he died before giving a saddened look to a lifeless Sara and quickly murmured the same prayer that Ra's Al Ghul once did for him before kicking him off a certain cliff once upon a time. Shado grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently in a show of comfort and support. "Come on… Let's get this done." Oliver said after a moment.

And with a nod from her, the two made their leave to do what needed to be done. Even though Oliver wasn't sure if this would be what was needed to change things for the better. But at least it was a start.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Now I figure that so** **me of you are gonna be pissed but keep in mind that as I mentioned in chapter 4, I do not have to follow what the show(s) did in regards to Sara and time travel. Especially since this fic is more or less a result of time travel itself and actions have consequences and all that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: Regardless of whether or not I screwed up in the past couple of chapters or that anything is forced because of said screw up that's lost me a reader where this fic is concerned, I am pressing onward in this fic. Furthermore, this fic was NEVER gonna end in Olicity to anyone who might have been thinking that for some strangely odd reason. With that out of the way, let's do it to it with this here final chapter!**

* * *

 **Short Time Later**

It'd been a hectic time getting to Anthony Ivo's quarters and a few more deaths had occurred by the time they got there. Luckily neither Oliver or Shado had been badly hurt but they did have a few cuts that were bleeding. Neither of them knew where exactly Slade was but both felt he was more than likely sticking the prisoners and helping them fight off Ivo's Pirates. "Great, we're here."

"Which is good, because all the fighting is beginning to wear thin." Shado told him somewhat tiredly.

Getting a concerned look from him in the process but she waved it off. "I'll be fine, I promise. Now focus on doing what you need too, I'll keep watch for any unwanted visitors."

Oliver looked at her for a moment in uncertainty but nodded and went to work on cracking open the safe that contained Ivo's notes and the like within it. Forcing the two to momentarily leave the room since they were using one of the modified mine arrows to open it. "That'll leave someone deaf." Muttered Oliver with a wince as Shado grinned at him.

"Indeed, now onward."

"Yes, dear."

Soft chuckles came from her as they went back inside with her being on watch as he quickly destroyed the man's notes and anything else he could find that would be of some help to Ivo. Or anyone else that might try and continue his work. Granted, there was the potential someone was already well aware of it elsewhere as the man could have spoken about it, but that was neither here nor there at the moment. Which as he thought about that as he worked, Oliver wondered why the Hell he hadn't ever thought of that much, much sooner than this. _Guess its just one of those things…_

"And just who the Hell are you two?" Demanded to know a very familiar but angry voice.

Shado readied an arrow at him as Oliver turned and saw the sight of a harried Anthony Ivo. "Just a couple of concerned Islanders who aren't about to let you get what you want."

"Is that so?"

Oliver just nodded. "We've destroyed your Miracle Drug, you would do well to leave us be." Shado told him bluntly.

Causing the man to look at her with a doubtful look on his face. "You really expect me to believe that, little girl? In fact, I believe you both only know of it from managing to look at my information while destroying it. And believe me, that will have consequences for you both." Declared the man disdainfully, angrily, and with a sneer on his face as he pointed his gun at them.

"Believe what you want, Ivo, but its true. That stuff was never meant for the world. Nor was it ever meant to be in your hands." Oliver told him as he destroyed the last of Ivo's material in relation to Mirakuru.

Ivo just sneered at him as he aimed his gun. "History will be the deciding factor in that, young man. Not you, not this whore, and no-urk!"

The eyes of both widened in surprise as Ivo's head suddenly fell off, his body falling down moments later. Revealing Slade holding one of his Machetes. "Damn, THAT felt good."

"Your eye!"

"Yeah, the ruddy bastard took it for not only his 'experiments' but to try and force information out of me." Snarled the man as he spat on Ivo's body as Oliver looked on at him in shock and regret.

"S-Slade, I'm, I'm so sorry. Had I known… I would have been the one in your place."

Slade just waved it off as Shado carefully inspected his eye as shouts could be heard. Along with another explosion or two. "Don't even sweat it, Kid, alright? Better me then you or Shado here."

And he meant that too and Oliver was about to argue that but found himself feeling strange. "Huh..."

This caused the two to look at him. "What's wrong?" Asked Shado of him in concern.

"I… I'm feeling weird. Think this might be a sign that I've done what I was meant to do when I was brought back here to the past."

"And what? You wipe out of existence or something and leave us with the you we know or something, Kid?"

Oliver stared at him helplessly. "I don't know! That was more Barry's thing then mine with time travel!" He told his Brother of Purgatory and gained strange looks in return.

He sighed and was about to speak when he collapsed. "Oliver!" Shouted Shado in alarm as she and Slade rushed to his fallen form. Not having a clue just yet that the Oliver they knew was about to make his return.

 **Almost 11 Years Later In The Present**

Opening his eyes, Oliver Queen quickly became rather confused when he found himself staring up at a ceiling. One that didn't belong to the Freighter, his cell, or the ASIS plane. In fact… It felt a little familiar to him. _Am I dreaming? A dream within a dream?_

As he thought about this, he found himself being jolted as his bed shook. "Come on, Ollie! There's a long day ahead of us and we're not gonna get anywhere by staying in bed." Declared a female voice that belonged to only one person.

Said voice making his heart clench as he slowly turned to look at the figure of Dinah Laurel Lance getting out of bed in a nightgown. His eyes widening in shock when she turned, revealing a very round belly that signified she's pregnant. "Oh God… I, I really am dreaming!"

His hoarse voice caused Laurel to look down at him in concern. "Ollie!? What's wrong!?"

He could do nothing but stare at her with his eyes watering against his will, not even realizing he had sat up either. Making her even more concerned as she got back into the bed and wrapped her arms around him. Neither even noticed the door opening as Oliver's body shook with his sobs as he was finally at his limit and no longer could hold it all in. "Damn, he wasn't even this bad at his own wedding to you, Little Birdie." Said another familiar voice, getting a glare from Laurel in return.

"What!? I'm just saying!"

"Well don't, alright? Something's shook Ollie and I have no idea what and your comments aren't helping." She told Slade archly as Oliver himself slowly turned his head to look at the man himself.

And to his shock, seeing that his missing eye wasn't missing anymore! "Your… Your eye!?"

"Kid, I know you didn't drink that much last night at the Bachelor party to the point you forgot about my cybernetic implant, right?"

"Pa-Party? Cybernetic implant?"

"Okay, now I'M gettin' a little concerned." Declared the man somewhat worriedly.

Trying to get a grip as Laurel and Slade looked on him in concern, Oliver asked him how he lost his eye and to humor him on what he's asking. "Because of that bastard Ivo, remember? Wait a minute… You're the Oliver who came back to his body in the past, aren't you?" Quickly realized the man in surprise.

Which surprised Laurel herself as well as she hadn't been expecting that! Sure, she'd been told the story awhile back by both Slade and Shado since the Ollie they all knew hadn't know much himself aside from what he was told. Which he actually came to believe once he met Barry Allen later on and the guy became The Flash and time traveled a time or two. But never did she, Slade, Barry, or Shado had imagined this would happen! Oliver could only nod in mute silence as he kept his arms tightly wrapped around Laurel. Slade whistled in surprise. "Damn, and here it was thought that perhaps you were wiped out. Shoulda known some sorta Sci-Fi thing woulda happened with you, Kid."

"Slade..." Warned Laurel, as now was not the time!

"Right… Sorry." Replied the man in an apologetic manner.

Laurel sighed heavily as this was big but it needed to be resolved before they could go any further. "I guess the first thing we need to do is start telling you everything that's different."

"You seem to be taking this… Well."

"Well, when you're a Vigilante with the Meta-Human ability to scream loudly, are friends with other Meta-Humans, fought Aliens, seen Magic, had training from someone who's been around since the Great Depression, and been to another Dimension or two, I've learned to basically roll with the punches." She told him with a shrug as he wiped away the tears from his eyes as he began to thankfully calm down somewhat.

"Right… Uhh… One question though."

"Just one, Kid? Figured you would have a whole lot."

"And I do, but right now, the main one is… Who's getting married?" Wondered the man despite the fact that was probably the last thing he should focus on right now!

But he couldn't help it after the words 'bachelor party' finally took root in his head fully. Chuckles were had by the mother of his child and his Brother of Purgatory. "Shado's twin, Mei, and that Ragman bloke."

Well that was surprising for the time tossed man! "How, how'd that happen!?"

Laurel smiled at him. "Get as comfortable as you can, babe, cause that's gonna be part of a long story."

And get comfortable he did and gradually coming to really like the new timeline he, Slade, and Shado had inadverdently created when Tommy brought his mind to the past. Some of the new timeline even having some similarities to the one he'd come from. Even if one particular difference involved his father and Yao Fei coming back from the dead alongside Sara courtesy of Damien Darhk. Who apparently had been the one to originally send Anthony Ivo on the path of the search for Mirakuru in order to cure his wife. Though Darhk's plan had been to steal the serum for his own evil purposes. But all in all, and especially with his mother and Tommy alive and Thea in a very happy place with Roy, Oliver was happy with this new timeline.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And that, as they say, is that. Hope folks enjoyed the end of this story. Not sure when I'm going to do another multi-chaptered Arrow fic as I want to focus on other fandoms for a while but there will be at least one-shots and updates in 'Possibilities' from time to time. Guess you could say a retirement of sorts from Arrow fic writing? I dunno, anywho, R and R!**


End file.
